Magical Guardian (True Story)
by Scribemaster555
Summary: Harry Potter: heir, wealthy, powerful, prodigy, ravenclaw, royal and noble, Grey Archmage sorcerer. Contains: Dumbledore and Weasley bashing


I don't own anything from Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach and Fairy tail. They belong to their original owners and creators.

Magical Guardian

Harry Potter groggily awoke to find himself inside a strange room. He looked around the room, before he remembered _"Where am I, the last thing I remember was me dying at the hands of Voldemort" _he thought to himself

He tried to sit and stand up, but his body greatly protested against this action. Harry Potter couldn't listen because he needed to find a way out of this room, but something about it seems oddly familiar.

A light bulb went off in his head _"Of course this room looks like one of those non – magical courts room shows aunt Petunia used to watch". _

"Don't mention that bitches name in my presents ever again" said a female voice.

Harry Potter turned around and saw a bright white blur moving towards him. he had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. When the light dialed down and his eyesight came back, he saw two people standing before him.

A man and a woman, the man had back hair and glasses, the woman had red with emerald eyes. Harry Potter's eyes widen at what he was seeing. Standing before him is his mother and father. "m-m-mother, f-f-father" he choked out they smiled and nodded. the woman smiled and said "Oh my baby boy is all grown up". She wrapped her arms around him and gave a loving hug.

"_So this it is like to be hugged by a mother. Molly hugs doesn't compare to this"_ he thought to himself.

When Lily let go of her baby boy, she said "Come along Harry, we have to discuss. We also have to meet some very important people".

They walked until they reach a room that's looked like a conference room. He sat down between his parents, he then notice two individuals walked into the room. The first one has a black cloak connected by a golden cord, the second one was an elderly man with also a black cloak with a golden cord, but his right arm is chain to a very huge thick book.

He could feel the power radiating from them and knew they are very powerful. Before he could saw something the elder looking one spoke.

"Harry James Potter, my name is lord destiny and the being right beside me is lord death. You have been brought before this court for falling to complete your destiny set by me and lord death, but it wasn't your fault young one. Apparently your people love to meddle in things that aren't to meddle with. So we've decided to send you back to the time, when you first were dropped off at your aunts and uncles house" destiny said in a monotone type voice.

"failing to complete my destiny, lord death and lord destiny, time travel. what the hell is going on? He asked.

The room got deathly quit before lord destiny spoke "You mean you don't understand about your destiny, dear child" he asked in a skeptical voice.

"You mean the prophecy to kill the bastered by the Tom Riddle" Harry said in an upsetting tone of voice.

Lord Destiny and Lord Death look at each other, before destiny said "No, that prophecy is a fake. You are meant to kill the abomination known as Lord Voldemort, but for a different reason. You see Mr. Potter a long time ago Merlin, Morgana le Fay and Mordred together predicted prophecy stating "The power of dark is overpowering the light. A chosen champion will come and bring balance back to the world. He will defeat the dark leader and the sides of dark, light and grey will be balance once more".

Harry Potter was stunned into silence. He then turned to the two primordial entities and said "You mean my whole life has been nothing but a lie, a fabrication" he asked in a hopeless tone of voice.

Lily hugged her baby boy. Her baby boy had to live an unnecessary horrible life thanks to that man. they both have tears running down their faces.

"Yes, Mr. Potter your life has been nothing, but fabrication by people that thought it was their right to play god. They manipulated your life and destroyed your original destiny. Because your destiny was destroyed so too were the lives of so many other people" Lord death said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, can you please explain. What exactly is my destiny, who manipulated my life and how did it destroy people's lives" Harry asked in a confused voice.

The entities looked at each other and nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, cant indulged you with that information, but I can tell you who manipulated and ruined your life" the old man said.

Harry Potter was disappointed about not having his real future told to him, but at least he can find out who screwed up his life. "I would like to hear you thought it was their right to run my life for me" he said to the old man.

"The people that manipulated and ruined.

"The people that manipulated and ruined your life are: Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Severus Snape and the biggest one is ALBUS PERCIVAL WOLFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE" he screamed the last one out.


End file.
